


【天相】野种

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 人可以没有父亲，但不可以没有母亲。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang, Kim "Gimgoon" Han-saem/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 男性生子，亲妈文学，乱伦，注意避雷

你这婊子养的野种。

这话是我听我前桌他妈骂我的。最初的起因是他抄我的口算题抄错了位，导致错了一大半被老师罚站墙角站了一下午。这事真和我没啥关系，但他一口咬定是我算计于他，认为我对他不劳而获的行径积怨已久，此次行为系打击报复。摸着良心说我真没有，给他抄点作业又不会掉几块肉。但疯狗咬起人来是不会和你讲道理的，要是哪天讲道理了，那他必被开除狗籍。

但疯狗厉害也就厉害在这，只要他够不要脸，你就永远吵不赢他。我本就不想和他吵，结果他把以前一堆鸡毛蒜皮的破事倒垃圾一样一股脑倒出来，说什么我哪次欠了他十块钱没还啦，我偷了他的三角板啦，我人品就是有问题啦，还在班上瞎传。见我不予置辩，此人得寸进尺，拉帮结派，煽动班里人孤立我，还真有人唯他马首是瞻。不过也难怪，他家里还算有几个小钱，收买几个小弟不成问题，我的日子确实因他变得有些难过起来，虽然原本就没有多好过。

最终我还是败给了疯狗。在他对我的欺凌终于上升到直接人身攻击的层面，开始在班里人面前说我没有爹的时候。很久以前我跟他关系还可以，那时和他说过一点家里的事，倒不曾想会有今天。

我确实没爹，这是个事实，但他说这话的时候，我刚解完手从教室门口走进来，那时候天气冷，学校洗手池没热水，我就只草草冲了一下，手上始终残余着一股挥之不去的便池味。这已经足够令我烦躁，然后我撞见他在几个人面前说我没爹，他回头看了我一眼，倒是闭上了嘴，但那眼神里写满了：逼逼你咋地，你能打我不成？我承认这里面确实有主观臆断的成分，但是可忍孰不可忍，我心头无名火起，抡起我沾满便池味的拳头，用尽吃奶的力气重重地砸在他脸上。

后来我只记得我骑在他的身上，揪住他在小学生堆里独树一帜的洗剪吹刘海，对着他的脸猛扇巴掌，那声音十分清脆悦耳，最后我的手掌红肿发亮，又痛又麻。不过他的脸肿得更高，想必比我还要疼得多。我揍累了，停在原地歇息片刻，抬头望去，方圆五米内空无一人，教室外倒有不少人围观，他那些小弟赫然在列，想必是收买没有到位，合着就是一群只晓得嚼舌根的墙头草。

这事终归是私人恩怨，还不至于演变成以多欺少，或是打群架。所以这事只是闹到了班主任那里，并没有惊动教导主任。班主任是个没主见的软耳根子，又混迹教坛多年，深谙偷懒避事之道，也不细细了解内幕，遇事不决先找家长。最后我前桌在办公室坐着，他爸妈齐到场，一左一右坐在他旁边，宛如两尊左右护法。我也在办公室坐着，但身旁空无一人，显得十分孤苦伶仃。班主任过来问我：“你爸妈呢？”我纠正他：“我没有爹。”他语气一滞，又问：“那你妈呢？”我说：“我已经跟他说了，他没来估计就是忙得抽不开身吧。”

班主任皱着眉掏出手机：“你妈电话多少？”我说：“他有很多电话，我也不知道他现在正在用哪个。”我把那些手机号一个一个报给他，他一个一个打过去，打到第八个的时候对面接了，问哪位，班主任说你儿子闯祸了，您方便的话现在就过来学校一趟。那边沉默了一阵，然后说好。

我妈很忙，这是真的，绝不是我逃避的理由。我自己都已经有好些天没见他了，找家长的事我也只是和他发了个短信，毕竟我也不想听见电话那头有什么不该听的东西。二十分钟后他匆匆到场了，穿着一身深灰色西装，像个卖保险的，但他那浅金的短发和炫目的耳环让人更愿意相信这只是个打扮有些古板的牛郎。他进门的时候，我、班主任、我前桌还有我前桌的爸妈，都不约而同地朝他看去，那几个人的目光瞬间变得复杂起来，像在看一个什么了不得的奇观。不过金泰相其人确实算得上是奇观，哪怕抛去他是我妈这一层因素。

他真的像个卖保险的，一进门便堆起了满脸的笑，连连说不好意思久等了，然后用过分夸张的姿势与班主任握手，再与一旁虎视眈眈的两位家长握手。他在数道或鄙夷或惊异的目光中大方就坐，两手在膝前交叉握住，上半身微微前倾，用一种十分恳切的目光望住那几人：“请问，我的儿子闯了什么祸？”

班主任干咳一声：“你儿子把石伟打了，打得很重，都破皮了，脸也肿了。”金泰相朝那边看去，我前桌立刻把脸别到一边。他微微皱起眉：“去过医院没？”

前桌的父母说：“去过了，诊断结果是大面积软组织挫伤加轻微脑震荡。”金泰相往椅背上一靠，肉眼可见地松了口气：“那还好嘛，没有大碍。”他父母脸色立刻沉下来，金泰相啊了一声，从椅子里弹起，深深地鞠了一躬：“对不起，非常抱歉给你们带来了困扰。我没有教育好我儿子，回去一定会对他严加批评教育。你们的医药费我也会全权负担。”

说着他极熟练地掏出钱夹子，那对父母的脸色很快缓和了一些。他从钱夹子里抽出张支票，填了个数，又抽了张纸条写了个电话，一起递过去，说如果还有意外情况联系他。那两人把票子接过去，看了看上面的数，脸色又缓和了些。金泰相迅速掏出手机看了眼，点头哈腰连连道歉，最后说：“我还有急事在身，先失陪了。”便一溜烟出门去了。剩下几人面面相觑，除我之外，没人想到他来去如此匆匆，那两位家长的脸色僵在那里，手里捏着我妈给的钱，说话也不是，不说也不是，就只能看向班主任。班主任转头看向我：“你还有什么想说的吗？”

其实我没什么想说的。“给大家添麻烦了。”

我没道歉，因为我从来都不觉得这事是我错了，至少不是我有错在先。由于留办公室谈话的缘故，我们出校门的时候人已经走得七七八八。我去路边摊买五毛一根的烤肠，正走到大路边上，前桌他妈手里拿着十块一个的热狗，往他家车的方向走去，正和我看了对眼。她露出一种愤恨又有些怜悯的神色，缓缓地从我旁边走过，居高临下睨着我，两排牙咬在一起，一字一句地说：“你这婊子养的野种。”

她走过去了，我没回头看她，直到听见身后砰一声关上车门的响，然后是车开走的声音。我才转过头去，目送那辆车驶过路口，满嘴都是尾气味儿。

那句话像片棉花，轻飘飘落在我头顶，然后有雨点子落下来，棉花喝饱了水变得越来越重，越来越重，快要把我的头壳压裂了。这绝不是第一次有人这么骂我，我小的时候，一个人走在路上，总能听见街边有人窃窃私语，“看啊，那个婊子养的野种走过去了”。那时候我没什么反应，甚至到词典里去查“婊子”和“野种”的意思。野种的意思很容易理解。词典告诉我婊子等于妓女，我又去查妓女，上面写着“旧社会被迫卖淫的女人”。我就跑去问金泰相卖淫是什么意思，他当时正喝咖啡，听到这话呛了一下，半天才缓过来，告诉我就是“我和他上床，他给我好处”。

我说：“那你不就是吗？”他愣了一下，然后冲我笑起来。他对谁都惯于堆着笑脸，单独和我相处时则面无表情居多。我很少见他这样笑，但不得不承认我很爱看他笑。我幼儿园珠算比赛拿冠军的时候他曾经这样笑过，还有现在，在我说他是婊子的时候。我看着他的脸，感到一阵头晕目眩，从脚后跟麻到天灵盖，他笑着说：“是啊，我就是婊子。”

后来我一天比一天地明白，如果按照金泰相的定义，那词典就纯粹是在扯蛋，婊子根本不是旧社会的特产，他们在新世界同样大行其道。如果按照更广义的说法，那么这世上恐怕没几个人不是婊子。我以为我对此已能够泰然处之，直到我前桌他妈骂我是婊子养的野种，一股不可名状的怒火窜上头顶。我那时候只有九岁，上三年级，如果我十九岁，我肯定要揪住那个女的的头发，把她摁在地上，像揍我前桌那样胖揍一顿，然后再把她男的从车里揪出来，也揍一顿。但可惜我只有九岁，只能目送那辆车扬长而去，然后吃一嘴尾气。操他妈的。

我从来没有这么生气过，就算我前桌诋毁我的时候，我也没有这么生气。我把吃了一半的烤肠恶狠狠摔进垃圾桶，我是个废物，只能通过这种方式宣泄愤怒。然后我回家，把书包放下，开火，煮面，接着削个土豆打算做炒土豆丝吃。我把光溜溜的土豆按在菜板上，像按着我前桌的狗头，深吸一口气，手起刀落。我切下第一刀的时候，门响了，金泰相独自回来了。

独自这个状语是有意义的。大多时候他都不会是一个人回来，他身边总会有一个男人，搂着他，跌跌撞撞地进来，然后摔在沙发或者床上。但事实上我也没见过几次，这时候他都会提前通知我，然后我去邻居家暂避，时常一避就是一整夜。我在邻居家写作业，在邻居家睡觉，然后从邻居家里起来去上学。我家的门紧紧闭住，像一片能把人活吞掉的水面，而那里没有我的容身之所。

他坐在餐桌前，靠在椅背上看我把菜端上来。我把围裙脱下挂在一边，见他的眼神依然黏在我身上，便问：“需要我给您捶捶背吗？”他笑了，眼神有点恍惚，说不用，坐吧。我就在他对面坐下，闷头吃饭，筷子声兀自在沉闷的空气里碰擦。忽然他问我：“为什么打人？”

我还以为他要让这问题烂在肚子里。“因为他说我没有爹。”

金泰相愣了一下，露出匪夷所思的神色：“他说的不是事实吗？”

我补充道：“他以前是我的朋友。”

他伸出去夹菜的手顿了一下，很久没有说话。最后说：“那可惜，真的可惜。”

“这矛盾其实起得挺莫名其妙的，”我吃了一大口土豆丝，盐放多了，我差点被齁出眼泪，“都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。可能他一开始就没把我当朋友吧。”

他挑了挑眉，继续闷头吃饭。

我继续说：“他妈以前还请我去他家玩过，我一直觉得她人还挺好的。现在看来可能只是因为我成绩好吧，可能她骨子里一直看不起我呢。不然今天就不会骂我骂得那么难听。”

“她骂你什么了？”

“她骂我是婊子养的野种。”

“哦。”金泰相面无表情地嚼东西，腮帮子鼓起来一块，“说实话，骂得挺没新意的。”

我有点气不过：“她骂我就算了，关键她连你都骂。又不是你打的她儿子，她还收了你钱，就这么……”

忽然我说不下去了。他抬起脸来：“怎么？”我低下头，不自觉地咬紧下唇。他笑了：“觉得我给你擦屁股，受委屈了？”

我不去看他，从嗓子里挤出一声嗯。他的语气听起来倒不低落：“这事就是他欺负你了，你打了他一顿，然后我出钱给你擦屁股，丢了点面子，被骂了两句。但如果你没打这人呢，你以后在班里抬得起头吗？”

我紧抿着嘴唇。他继续说：“与其看我儿子变成人尽可欺的废物，我宁愿破点财。反正再过几年就不用我给你擦屁股了，你那时候就明白，能用钱解决的问题都不叫问题。”

最后他把自己摔在椅背上，长叹一声：“你要知道如果你被骑在头上一次，以后再要抬起头就难了。”我无言地站起来，打算收拾碗筷。他走到我身后，揉了揉我的头发：“去写作业，我来吧。”

那天直到我躺进被窝，头顶上仿佛还依稀残留着他掌心的热，丝丝缕缕地渗进头皮，像一针强力兴奋剂，流窜在四肢百骸。记事以来他极少会和我说许多话，我曾以为我已经习惯于沉默，旁人都说我早熟、沉着、自立，可我九岁的时候，终究只是孩子。

在那个年纪我尚未能尝到熬夜的快乐，总是早早睡下，那一晚我躺在被窝里，神志却无比清醒。哪怕是我闯了祸回到家的那个晚上，我都未曾像今夜这样辗转难眠。我侧躺着，悬浮于寂静的黑色海洋中心，忽而一声门开的响动，在这不知已是几点的后半夜，我听见金泰相走到我身后，好像俯下了身来，过了一会儿又将腰直回去。他就那样站在那儿，我双眼紧闭，不敢挪动分毫。在这无边的黑暗里，我捕捉到他的呼吸声，像声呐捕捉到鱼群。但渔夫没有张开他的网，而是闭住眼睛，聆听来自深海的声息，直到天空泛白。渔夫终于在他的一叶孤舟里沉沉睡去。

\----tbc----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings：旁观/窥视

我妈是个婊子。我没有在骂他，这和我没有爹一样是个事实，且由当事人亲自盖章，我单方面不承认也没有用。我妈说，婊子充其量只是资本主义大毒草，而贞节牌坊才是真正的封建糟粕。至少在当前的现实下，后者的危害要远大于前者。对此我深以为然，并盛赞他为婊子中的思想家。他赧然一笑，抓一抓头，说我谬赞，他以为上述观点早应是公知。

金泰相是婊子，不仅是广义上的，而且是狭义上的。也就是说，他不仅要被生活狂操，还要被男人的鸡巴狂操。我懂这种事比一般人早，在我还不知道操字怎么写的时侯，且不是通过传阅黄片这种屌丝方式，因为我亲眼见过。但我宁愿自己的性启蒙是以屌丝的方式，因为被操的是我妈。

从我记事起，或者更早，金泰相就时常带男人回家。尽管他对此的态度相当坦然，但在我面前则多少有些避讳。坦然因他自己不以此为耻，避讳则因旁人替他以此为耻，并会对年纪尚幼的我造成困扰。那是我很小的时候，他挽着男人的手臂走过狭长的楼梯间，背影渐渐失了色彩与温度，只剩一片朦胧的影子，没入那尽头的铁门里。附近有好事者拉住我，神秘兮兮地问：“你知道他带那男的回家是干啥不？”我说：“谈生意。”他笑得让人很想打他一拳：“这是他和你说的？那他有没有告诉你，他谈的是什么生意？”我翻个白眼说我怎么晓得。他又贼笑起来：“你长大以后就明白了。”

他好像还说了个什么词，叫皮肉生意。我想了很久，我妈应该还不至于和猪肉佬成为商业合作伙伴。不过我不想长大以后再明白。我邻居家的小孩问他妈是怎么生下他的，他妈就和他说你长大以后就明白了。在这种问题上我妈要坦诚得多，他张开两腿指着胯间说：“你就是从这出来的。”我感到一阵反胃，说那岂不是和屎尿挨得很近。他哈哈一笑：“人和屎尿又有什么分别。”

他说话时常很无厘头，却又隐隐约约蕴含着一种哲理，十分令人费解。潜意识告诉我，有些东西我要长大以后才能明白，这不像人如何分娩一样可以一言以蔽之，它更加复杂，更加虚无缥缈，甚至根本没有答案。因此我十分痛恨“长大后自然明白”这类说辞。我那时候年纪虽小，却十分自律，在我妈带人回家时，都会遵从他的要求，乖乖在房间做算术题，然后睡觉，从不会打扰他。但随着年龄的增加，我开始不甘于让自己蒙在鼓里。我和寻常的孩子截然相反，年龄的增长教他们循规蹈矩，却让我愈加顽劣。我缺乏管教，我是个野种。

那是我人生中第一次可以被称为冒险的经历。我藏在金泰相房间的衣柜里，四围是伸手不见五指的黑。然后一线光忽地亮起，他们回来了，开了房间的灯，他们小声地说话，却很大声地笑。我听不懂他们在说什么，我更无法从那笑声里捕捉到任何东西，它们离我太远了，比布料的摩擦声和床垫的响声更远。他们渐渐地不笑了，或者说笑声长了翅膀飞起来了，它变得很轻很轻，简直像呻吟。在我有限而浅薄的认知中，人只有很痛的时候才会呻吟。我不知道是什么让他痛，这痛倏然揪紧了我。面前光亮只有很窄的一线，我便本能地将身子向前探去，我想离他近些，至少能看见他的模样。可柜门忽地发出一声刺耳的响，响声过后所有的动静都戛然而止，我终于透过门缝看见了些物像，那个男人朝我走过来，一把揭开柜门，提着我的领子把我拖出去。我骤然被灯光吞没，霎时激出满眼的泪。他将我上下打量一圈，转过头去问：“这就是你儿子？”

我想努力越过他的大腿去找金泰相的脸，可该死的生理性泪水糊了我的眼睛。于是我只听见他低声说了句是。提着我的男人又问：“怎么这么不懂规矩，你都不教他的？”金泰相说：“教的，平时都很听话，今天不知道怎么了。你要揍的话下手留个分寸，别落下残疾。”

拳头没有落到我的身上，我却筛糠一样发起抖来。我不敢去看金泰相了，可他的目光落在我的头顶，像在看一堆碍事的垃圾。提着我的男人笑起来：“我怎么会打他呢，小孩子有点好奇心是好事。”他搬了张椅子放在床边，把我放上去，蹲着看我，唇边挤满了一种令人如芒刺在背的笑容：“好好看，好好看我是怎么操你妈的。”

我瞪着他，快要把眼珠子瞪出去，牙咬得死紧。他又笑：“怎么，生气了？”其实那时候我的恐惧远多于愤怒，人在极度恐惧的时候，是无暇感到愤怒的。我咬紧牙只是为了不让牙齿发出磕碰的声音，以免显得我很卑怯无能。我从那么小的时候就懂得不能轻易露出败相的道理，这其中不能说没有金泰相的功劳。

他轻轻啧了一声，转身往床的方向去了。我趁着这空档偷眼瞥去，金泰相的那颗金色头颅低垂着，脸上印着一种怅然而空洞的神情。可很快便看不见了，那颗头被按进枕头里，一下子消失不见了，只剩下细瘦不堪一握的腰，和紧俏却形状圆润的屁股。那就是将我娩出的肮脏秘地吗？可又有东西在往里送去，紫红的阴茎正操进他的屁股，拔出半截来，又顶进去，蛋拍在他的会阴，发出好大一声响，快要淹没了他的呻吟。他就这样被一直顶向前去，被赶往前去，两臂被钳在身后，只有单薄得好似会轻易塌陷的胸脯堪堪够着床面，乳头被床单蹭得通红，饱满地肿胀起来，仿佛即将泌乳。他被操得头顶撞上床头柜，那闷响砸得我眼轮匝肌猛地抽搐一下，他的痛呼声闷在枕头里，却依然清晰可闻。大概是真的很痛，盖过了被掐出淤青的皮肤、被操得软烂的小穴，他的腰弓起来，浑身细碎地颤抖着。那男人用另一只手揪住他漂染的金发，那顶被街坊邻里背地里指指点点过无数次的美丽头发，他的脸就被从枕头里拔出来，连着脖子是大片的酡红，如同化学物质中毒。那男人揪着他的头发操他，他的腰就又塌下去，整个人以一种极扭曲的姿态反弓着。可他的喉结和他的乳头尖俏地凸起，仿佛要破体而出，然后开出花来。它们滚动一下，有只手按在上面，他呻吟起来，伸出舌头去舔，津液滴滴答答流了满手。他这才气若游丝地喊痛，那男人凑过去亲他通红的耳垂：“难道你不喜欢吗？”

他被翻过来，两腿被折到耳边，肉棒依然由上而下地操他，直把他顶进床垫里。他获得了稳定的着力点，终于不再那样摇摇欲坠，叫声里竟有了一丝欢愉，尽管阴茎拔出时带出黏腻的白沫和湿红的肉壁。好痛，好痛，我忘记了恐惧，忘记了愤怒，而被一种不可名状的情绪填满，我颤抖起来，眼眶发热，喉咙里堵着一团东西，直往上颚冲。金泰相像对门家养的那条狗一样伸出舌头，湿红如同他被操的那个地方，男人捏住他的舌头，他摇一摇头，嘤咛一声。男人便叹了口气，转身从外套口袋里摸出烟来，啪一声点燃，嘬了一大口，俯身喂给他。他的双眼餍足地眯起，手脚缠上男人的身躯，将他拥得很紧。他们就在这烟气里撕咬，烟气将红肿的嘴唇都模糊了去。我被烟气熏了眼睛，终于流下滚烫的泪水，可我不忍阖上眼帘，我生怕错过了他高潮时的曼妙神情。我已然失去了一些东西，决不能再失去更多。

他高潮的时候眉头皱起，脸摆向一边去，手脚像掉入陷阱的鹿一样乱蹬。我的胃里也像住了只掉进陷阱的倒霉蛋鹿，它在蹬我的胃壁。好痛，好痛，我还浸泡在这一潭苦水，可他又早早上岸。男人看了看表说他还要赶下一个场子，金泰相挣扎着从床垫里坐起，说你先走吧，我去洗一下，就不送了。

他都没有看我一眼，兀自拐进浴室里去了。男人草草清理了自己，套上衣服，走过来拍拍我的肩。我的眼泪已干涸在脸上，紧抿住唇，木然地望着他，他笑得很古怪：“生啥气啊，你看你妈多爽。”

我没有置辩，尽管我脑子里嘴里塞满了各式各样的词句。我生怕我一张嘴，它们就会喷涌而出，糊他一脸，让他暴跳如雷。我已因自己的冲动而筋疲力竭，无力再节外生枝。他似是觉得我被吓傻了，便站起来，往浴室的方向看了一眼：“看见没，等你长大了，也能像那样操他。”

他走了，砰地带上了大门。那团堵在我喉咙的东西终于炸开，我甚至没有来得及跑到水池。我跌在地上，两眼一黑，胃里的东西，那只鹿破烂的尸体，一股脑从嘴里喷涌而出。

到最后我也无力爬起。我跌在地上，金泰相裹着浴袍，身上还蒸着水汽，弯腰将我抱起，青紫的和深红的吻痕闯进我的视野里。他把我放在浴室，转头去清理了呕吐物，又进来为我洗澡。这是很多年不曾有的待遇，从我能下地走路的那一刻起。这是我从那时至今最软弱的时刻，我痛恨这样的自己。所以我哭，泪水如洪水决堤般冲出眼眶，他没有哭，只是用那双美丽的红肿的干燥的眼睛看我。他的手在我抹满泡沫的头发上揉了一下，仍肿着的嘴唇微微张了张，又沉默地闭合。我们在沉默中洗完了澡，他把我抱进房间，轻声说睡吧，便关了灯出门去了。

我睡得并不安稳，大抵是发梦如茕茕夜航，万物冰冷终不比母亲温暖的羊水。我在闹钟响前悠悠醒转，这一觉睡得比想象中短很多，却像经历了数年之久。我又回到九岁的这个清晨，我洗漱完毕，发觉金泰相早已出门去了，便吃了早饭，背上书包启程前往学校。在我走出单元门的时候，看见我对门的女主人正倒垃圾，便远远地打招呼：“萍姨早啊。”

女主人转身看见我，也打招呼：“小天早啊，去上学啊？”我嗯了一声。她伸出手想要摸我的头顶，大概是虑及才拿过垃圾，便又收回去，只说：“快去吧，路上小心。”

在数年前的清晨，金泰相告诉我，今后如他带人回家，都会事先通知我，然后我去萍姨家里住。那时我尚不懂人情往来的学问，只觉我和他家小孩要好，便也欣然应允下来。如今她在我心中的形象倒愈发高大起来，原因有很多，只是九岁的时候，我还未能逐条枚举。但至少在数年后的这个清晨，这一声问候令我心情大好，我甚至哼起了当时的大热单曲，好像叫什么伤不起。

我回到学校，如同千百个照常回到学校的早晨。我被调到了后排，我的前桌就不再是我的前桌。那时候我们学校实行单人单座制，所以我没有同桌，前桌是一个极具特殊意义的名词。既然他已不是我的前桌，那么一切就一笔勾销。我坐在差生扎堆的后排，好在课程简单，我虽吊儿郎当，成绩却也一直名列前茅。我前桌说我没爹的事，虽鲜有人再提，但却在悄然之间口耳相传，后来竟有许多人知道。不过这不对我构成影响，这和我前桌她妈骂我婊子养的野种相比，简直不值一提。况且所有人都知道我有妈，一个染着金头发戴银色耳环看起来像卖保险的年轻男人。我不怨尤，因为怨尤早已在我内心深处堆积发酵，变成了别的东西。

也许当时的实际情况与我的文字记述有一些偏差，毕竟我九岁的时候，无论如何也想不到今后会发生的事。和我前桌的事，或许也没有真的一笔勾销，多年后我仍清楚地记得我人生中打的第一架，我的手掌仍会时不时隐隐作痛。我对金泰相大抵也不是真的没有怨尤，只不过被强行压抑了下去。毕竟婊子养的野种就如同阴沟里的老鼠，食能果腹便该知满足，并无权去苛求其他。我依然克己、冷静、自立，偶尔会涌现出一点冷幽默，让我的朋友们哈哈大笑。我看起来只不过是普通孩子中最普通的一员，平静而平凡地走过了我没有爹的十余年人生。

\-----tbc------


End file.
